


Hide and Seek

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Somewhere in the middle of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Hamish and Vera play a little game...
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed, please forgive any mistakes!

The midnight text from Vera had just been two words, followed by a pin drop location: **WOODS. NOW.**

Their implications, however, could be many things, given these woods weren’t the ones that framed the campus. There was nothing on the schedule as far as rituals. No known Praxis activity was in that area. But that never meant shit in the end.

Hamish weaved his way into the woods, to the clearing where the directions led. Standing at the edge of a line of trees, was Vera. Dressed in her signature colors, black trench coat and bold red lips, she simply tilted her head in acknowledgement. 

“Why did you call me here?” He asked her, sensing tension in the air.

A light wind swept around them, ruffling his hair and carrying a scent he was getting more and more familiar with. Arousal. Vera’s arousal. 

Her body gave away her true intentions and he couldn’t hold back the low growl that rumbled in his throat.

A small smirk tilted a corner of her lips as her hands went to the sash on her belt. “If you can catch me,” she declared in her usual drawl as those hands carefully undid the knot, “You can have me.”

His eyes snapped up to her face as lust lighted in his veins. The coat slipped from her small shoulders, revealing she was wearing a sexy little bra and panty set that matched the red of her lips. The second it hit the earth, she pivoted and ran into the dark of the trees.

Inside him, Tundra howled, ready to hunt. But he waited, giving her head start. When he was certain she was a good distance away, he snatched up her discarded coat and started on her trail. Her laughter echoed on the wind as he got closer. It was throaty, teasing, something he would never hear inside the Temple. This was something just for him. 

Adrenaline spiked his heart, turning the fire of need in his veins into an inferno. Made his pace faster until the trees were nothing but a blur. 

He caught up with her at the edge of a lush meadow. 

With a swift tackle, she was in his arms. Satisfaction thrummed through him until he heard her throaty laugh. This one was just as teasing as the last as she whirled around in his embrace and caught his lips in a fierce kiss. 

He lost himself in the feeling of her small, curvy body against him, the touch of her lips. The addicting scent of her arousal. What he hadn’t expected was the sharp sting of her teeth on his bottom lip, biting hard enough to draw blood.

Realization hit him fast that she was about to use magic but he wasn’t quick enough for her rapid incantation. In a flash, she was gone from his arms and they fell to his sides in the abrupt nothingness. 

In his pocket his phone buzzed and he pulled it out. 

**DID YOU THINK I’D MAKE IT THAT EASY?**

A smirk curved the corner of his lips. _Minx_ , Hamish thought. Lifting his face to the wind, he caught her scent, faint but mixed with magic. He followed in until it grew stronger, but instead of finding her, he discovered her bra. Slinging it over his arm with the coat, he continued on his way.

By the time he found the final remnant of clothing, he was so hard he could barely concentrate on anything but the heavy tart honeyed scent of her desire. Tucking them into the pocket of his jeans, he emerged from the edge of the woods and found himself in the expansive backyard of a very modern style house. Large windows made up the outer walls of the first floor. 

Through the center pane, he saw Vera. One of her hands was pressed against the glass while the other…a groan built up in his throat at the sight of her other hand working between her thighs. 

He bolted across the yard and tried the first door, finding it open. Tundra roared in his mind as he shut the door and threw the lock. The house was hers, her scent was everywhere. She wouldn’t run anymore. She was _his._ In the living room, he unceremoniously dropped her clothing and stripped himself of his own. 

She didn’t turn as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist, the other around her throat; not hard enough to cut off her oxygen, just enough to cage.

Vera moaned, the sound deep with need. He understood that need, felt it in his bones. His hands ached to travel her bare skin but he needed to hear the words.

“Caught you.” He let his lips brush the shell of her ear.

“Mostly.” Her voice was breathy, amused at the edges.

“Do I get to have you?” 

Underneath his fingers that framed her throat, he felt her pulse pounding. 

“Say no and I walk away. Continue our…dance another day.” He told her, “Your rules were simple, so are mine.”

Vera made a soft noise of acknowledgement in her throat that might have been a short laugh. “Move your other hand between my legs.” Her words were a quiet command. Even softer were her next words, so soft he almost missed them. “I’m yours.”

Hamish didn’t need to be told twice. Slowly he let the hand that was around her waist trail over her abdomen and down towards the apex between her thighs. A low moan left his throat when he found her bare. Her hips moved just slightly, arching up to his hand. She seemed to want her clit touched but he wasn’t ready to give in. He wanted to tease her like she teased him.

When his fingers touched her folds, his cock flexed as evidence of her need slicked his fingers. 

“Fuck.” He groaned and his hands found her shoulders, turning her around, before dropping to his knees in front of her, “Can I?”

“You better.” Vera replied and widened her stance.

Hamish brought his mouth to her soaked folds and licked her nice and slow. The taste of her was more delicious than any drink he had ever made. And instantly more addicting. Around his ears, her thighs trembled and she whimpered. So was that sound, that incredible, gorgeous sound.

He took his time, lapping at her until her nails scratched his scalp as her hands tunneled into his hair. 

“I need more!” She gasped.

Hamish raised his eyes and met her gaze as he brought his lips to her clit and sucked hard. Vera shrieked and her back bowed until her shoulders were pressed against the window. He continued to suck on her clit as he carefully pushed a finger inside of her. She was so wet his digit moved easily as he thrust it in and out of her. Her hips rocked as he added another, the liquid sounds filling the room. 

Her walls gripped his fingers as she cried out, her hips bucking. Easing his fingers from her pussy, Hamish climbed to his feet. Closing the space between them, he kissed her hard. She responded in kind, pressing her body until they were flush against each other. A growl built in his chest at the touch of her soft skin, her breasts against his chest. He broke the kiss and maneuvered them to the floor, turning her until she was on all fours.

Leaning back onto his knees, he took a moment to enjoy the view of her ass up, waiting for him. Vera tilted her head, looking at him over her shoulder. 

“Well?” She murmured.

“Can’t a man enjoy the view?” He flashed her a small grin. 

“I didn’t bring you here to look.” Her eyes gleamed with intent, “Fuck me. Now.”

He moved between her legs and took his cock into his hand. He positioned his tip at her entrance and teased it along her folds for a moment before he pushed inside of her, sinking in deep with a single thrust. Fuck, she felt incredible. Warm, slick, just the right amount of tightness. He moved his hips, thrusting in and out slowly. Pleasure built and he gritted his teeth, trying and failing not to speed up and slam into her over and over.

Vera’s face was slack with pleasure and he reached around her body, fingers seeking out her clit. He found the bundle of nerves and worked it and their moans mingled as her walls gripped tight before they began to flutter around his cock. 

Hamish didn’t stop working her clit, didn’t stop moving his hips. “Come for me, Vera.” He growled, “Come for me.”

Her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a half scream and sob. “Fuck!”

His orgasm wasn’t far off as she her walls continued to milk him as she came again and again. He lost himself in the feel of her until he came, filling her with his seed. After his cock stopped throbbing, he pulled out, and gathered Vera up into his arms. 

A smile was on her lips and her body was relaxed against him. 

“Bedroom?” He asked.

“Mm. Down the hall, last door on your left.” Her eyes opened halfway down the hall.

He settled her onto the bed, sinking down onto the mattress beside her. 

“Do I get to pick the game next time?” He asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

She rolled onto her side to face him and arched a perfectly shaped brow. “I draw the line at beer pong.” 

Hamish laughed and drew her in for a kiss. 


End file.
